Summer Days
What's the deal with Whataburger? Scorn was less than impressed with the meal he had just had. It wasn't that the food was bad, it just wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. And yet all the Texans he knew, which was admittedly only three individuals he had never actually met in person, seemed to be obsessed with it. White Castle: 1, Whataburger: 0 ;P He sent the text to the group chat with a smirk before slipping his phone back into his pocket. He looked up and then around, realizing with a sigh he had nothing else on his to do list. "Maybe" he thought to himself "Moving out to an unknown city two weeks before your entrance exams wasn't the best idea." His phone buzzed three times in quick succession, so he pulled it out to check the texts. Hope you're having fun! Miss you Call me when you can "Oh right, that's why I came out here early." His mother had gotten increasingly clingy over the summer, which by his sister's guess meant she might be pregnant with another "little ghostling" as Cherish called them. If it was true, he hoped it was a girl. "The world doesn't need another Scorn or Lambaste." He rolled his eyes and tucked his phone away. Then he looked around himself once more and shrugged. He'd just walk until he came across something interesting. That should take long, right? Just then in a nearby park a loud crash was heard, followed shortly by a couple screams. Then a black cat came running out of the park, with what seemed to be a sandwich wedge in its mouth. It was being chased by a teenager wearing what looked to be a tracksuit. "Прекрати это" He shouted, dashing after the cat. "You can't just steal people's food Sasha, you hear me!" The cat paid him no mind though, running faster as it dashed across the street, heading towards Scorn. Scorn turned at the loud noises and watched the cat trot towards him. He smirked at the little thing causing so much anarchy "And it's a black cat, too." He let loose a giggle and let it come close before rubbing his hands together. A bright neon green liquid formed between his palms. He rolled it into a blob, increasing it's viscosity a great deal. When the cat got close enough he dropped the ball of ectoplasm on the ground at it's feet, creating a sticky trap for the unsuspecting little miscreant. He crouched down at the anchored creature and stroked a hand down its back "Well aren't you adhering to all stereotypes about your kind? Though I have to admit, it's hilarious." "Yo thanks man." The boy shouted as he caught up, giving the other boy a pat on the shoulder. "That quirk of yours is amazing for stopping runaway cats." He leaned down to scold the cat. "Sasha, how many times have I told you not to do that. You're going to bed early." He spoke in a harsh tone as he grabbed the cat, tugging on it. However it was still adhered to the blob on the ground. He tugged a bit but backed off, not wanting to hurt Sasha. "Could I get a little help with this? Name's Jeremy by the way." Category:Role-Plays